ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Shattering Stars/Summoner
I did this fight as galka, traded all my MP gear for HP. I got searing light-ed at the last second before I could finish him, but I survived it and won (this was almost 3 years ago). You can survive it if you have enough HP and have a little luck :) Tahngarthor 02:01, 16 May 2007 (CDT) Copied Ridiculous strategy removed The below strategy I removed from this page for a couple reasons. First of all, it's copied off of the goofy Shattering Stars page of allakhazam and is completely devoid of all common sense. The Maat fight isn't 100% luck its a little luck combined with a lot of player skill. I replaced the strategy with one I know that will easily work as low as level 66. --Poof 08:33, 2 July 2007 (CDT) ''Short fight but it's all or nothing. When you enter, use Earthen Ward and Aerial Armor on yourself and get your MP back to full before confronting Maat and drink a Yagudo drink. Bring out whichever avatar is strongest on the current day (or Fenrir if you have him) and immediately use Astral Flow, refill your MP with ethers quickly and use Astral Flow again as soon as it's ready. That should take out Maat. If Maat uses Astral Flow himself, you will not survive. You simply have to be quicker at the draw, nothing more to it. Tips for those who're having trouble on this fight, try to go on Earthday and use Titan (keep the one use Stoneskin with so He'll have it and thus last a little longer). After the bloodpact fires run back to the BC and use your items, when Titan dies Summon a new one (rather than running back to maat to trigger BP#2 and risk him killing off Titan while you're too close) Run back to Maat's starting area (check to make sure you have some distance between you and them, you might have to run back to the BC if maat chased you too far) and resummon Titan if/when he falls and either have him Melee or use the last 2h-BP Easy win as SMN80 working towards Maat's Cap Went in today and thought to myself, "hey, I have a Karura Hachigane, Auster's Staff, Yinyang Robe, and some average ish other gear... how about I try garuda even though it's lightsday?" I entered, popped Earthen Ward and Aerial Armor, then sent in garuda and used Predator Claws. This knocked maat down to nearly half health, so I then ran back to the entrance and waited on blood pact rage to come back up again. By this time, I stilol had about 75% mp, but I used my Vile Elixir anyways (it was free, due to camping Simurgh to get my trotter boots) and went back in. Garuda was still at around 25% or so (maybe less) hp, maat was not mugh higher, so I popped off another Predator Claws and the fight ended. didn't see what maat's hp dropped to as his hp bar simply vanished before it could finish animating. I did NOT use Avatar's Favor. I did NOT use Astral Flow. In my honest opinion avatar's favor is possibly the worst thing you can do because it lowers your avatar's attack and magic attack power. Thus it cuts how much damage you can do to maat and this is bad. You want to be able to hammer him with your blood pacts. INCLUDING gear my summoning magic is only skill 271 (i even got a 0.2 skill off of maat) I am not what you would call a proffesional summoner. With the exception of my hat and body and 1 ring, the rest of my gear is under level 70. I figure since predator claws is a level 70 blood pact rage, it may be a viable option when doing this for level break as well. Although I would only reccomend this if you have good skill and some gear to go with so that garuda can actually land the hits. The accuracy is based off your skill, the power is not. --Kikorimo 06:24, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Edits A lot of these guides need to be edited or fact checked. One such example is that Conserve MP affects BPs, which it doesn't. That's Blood Boon, and I'm kinda (not 100%) sure it doesn't effect Astral Flow. Another is matching day, which is good in it's own right for (rare) damage boost Only!, but it makes much more sense to use the same avatar Maat is using, or the one that beats his, so that either way you get hefty Magic Evasion on your pet. I just did this fight as SMN90 (you can see a few of the details on the main quest's talk), and a lot of these guides seem to inflate the difficulty. While I do have a bias, they all seem to say that certain things are required, when they just aren't, or that it is luck dependent, which is scary to a new SMN. I had no MP items, no MP food, did not buff, wearing gear favoring perp- (4 + 1 refresh + auto II), MP, and SMN skill 270 + 7 + 2 + 10 + 5 (294 total). Rushed him for 698, Astral Flowed when he did, never got to use it. 1min 44sec fight. Ate Astral Flow for 190. Ended fight with 908/1136~ MP. Could have probably 1-hit killed with Predator Claws, but he had summoned Garuda, so I took no chances. I hadn't even looked at this page because I knew my level alone would cause me to win. It was Lightsday. So for all you SMNs who think this fight is impossible, it isn't. Just be prepared to outlive Maat, including MP items, and use the elemental wheel to your advantage.